The Klance Problem
by Happee
Summary: Keith and Lance are together, and it's really obvious. So obvious that they may or may not have forgotten to tell the rest of the team.


**The only warning needed here is about how stupid all the characters are.**

xXx

By dinner time, everyone in the Voltron team gathered in the castle's dining room to eat together. They always tried to do at least that, because it was hard to do much more between all the planning, fighting and training that they all were forced to do. Allura and Coran were both dressed up; Allura's white hair was braided and fell down her back in a light way, and she was wearing a long, turquoise dress. Coran's mustache looked more glimmering than usual, and he smelled of some strange perfume. The alteans treated the dinners as formal meetings, maybe because they for some reason thought of them as such, or maybe because they just liked to use their old clothes.

The dinners were usually far from formal though, as the Paladins looked exactly as they always did. Pidge had not combed her hair in far too long, and it fell messy in front of her face as she looked down at the computer pad that was placed in her knee. Shiro, who had dark spots under his eyes and hadn't had time to take a shower since his last workout, smirked and pretended that he didn't see what the youngest paladin was doing, while he helped Hunk carry a gigantic pot containing the food to the table. Hunk smiled as he usually did, and hummed on a happy melody.

"Where are Keith and Lance?"

Hunk interrupted himself to ask the question. Everyone was there except for them, and he didn't understand where they could be. They knew that is was time for dinner, didn't they? And Lance rarely missed a meal. He was usually there long before the others to be the first one to taste Hunk's food.

"I saw them walking towards the training deck earlier." Pidge said without looking up from her pad. "It was maybe thirty minutes ago. Someone should go and look there."

Hunk sighed and put his glove covered hands on his hips. "I'll go and get them."

Shiro nodded and sat down beside Pidge. "Yes, but please hurry up. Dinner is the only time when we're all together, except from training and fighting. I want us all to be here."

The corridors were a bit chilly, or maybe Hunk was starting to catch a cold. Space was never warm like Earth, and it was hard to get used to that. He walked fast towards the training deck, and his step echoed between the bare walls.

Keith and Lance had both been acting strange the last month. Hunk suspected that they might have an ongoing fight or something like that, because they always looked at each other during the meetings, and sometimes he could hear their muffled voices coming from Lance's room. He had known Lance for a long time, and he liked to think they knew each other well, but he couldn't think of a single reason for Lance to let Keith into his room if he had a choice. The only possible explanation was that they had a disagreement (not unusual) and actually tried to figure it out in a civilised way (definitely more unusual).

It still bothered him though. Hunk didn't know exactly what was going on, and he didn't like that.

When he opened the door to the training deck he was faced with something he hadn't, but probably should have, expected. The boys were standing close to each other: Keith held his hand firmly on Lance's shoulder and the later boy's hair was messy. They shared the same red faces and wild expressions when they looked at Hunk.

He was really starting to get tired of their fights.

"What are you two doing?" Hunk's voice was not angry, but it was hard. Keith and Lance took a step each away from each other. "I can't believe this. Were you seriously fighting again?"

Keith cleared his throat. He looked nervous. "Hunk, that's not really what … What are you doing here?

Hunk resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Shiro told me to find you. Dinner's ready."

Lance stepped forward with a strained smile and put a hand on Hunk's shoulder. "Aw, but we were having so fun. Come on then, to the food!"

He hurried out of the room, and Keith followed him quickly without saying a word.

xXx

Everyone interrupted their conversation and looked up when the trio joined the others in the dining room. Keith was still flustered when he sat down beside Shiro, and Hunk and Lance was seated at the other side of the table. The cook took a chair and shortly explained what had happened. "I found them on the training deck. They were fighting again."

"No, we weren't … " Lance protested, but Hunk interrupted him before he could continue to defend himself.

"Don't start, buddy. I saw you."

Allura glared hard at both of them, her mouth a thin line. "This is not okay. We are a team, and we should behave as such. This is not just about the two of you, so you should really try to respect the others."

Keith opened his mouth, probably to protest, but shut it again when Shiro pointed at him with a firm expression. "No excuses, Keith. You two need to solve your problem, and I don't want to see this happen again. Is that understood?"

Both boys nodded, but Lance still looked like he wanted to say something. Hunk hoped that he wouldn't; he didn't want Shiro to get angry right now. He silently began to eat, and glanced carefully over at Lance. The other boy frowned, but still gave him a small smile before he took up a fork and started to shove food in his mouth. Hunk sighed. Why could Keith and Lance never get along?

xXx

A few hours later, Shiro was wandering through the corridors. His head was pounding, probably because of dehydration and mostly a lack of sleep. It was hard for him to rest these days. As the leader of Voltron he had the faith of the galaxy on his shoulders, and he was constantly worried about letting it down, about letting them down. His team, the kids who he, as the leader and the oldest, had full responsibility for. He had to take care of them, and he wouldn't fail. He couldn't fail. And to be a strong leader he had to be well rested.

But Shiro realised with a small groan that the sleep had to wait until he'd had a bath. Lance was always rambling about how important personal hygiene was, and Shiro actually agreed with him (even though he wasn't really a face mask person). Everyone needed to take some time off sometimes to take care of themselves, especially since they had so little time when they weren't in the middle of a fight or planning their next.

So instead of heading towards his own room, he began to walk towards the pool to wash away the sweaty feeling that seemed to be glued onto him. But suddenly he heard something that made him spin around. It was a short scream, and it came from Keith's room. Without wasting even a second he started to run towards the sound. He had no idea what could possibly be happening, but he was (almost) sure that it was not an attack, because there was no way someone could get into the castle without them knowing.

With that in mind, he still ran as fast as he could.

He rounded the last corner, and the scene that met him almost made him facepalm.

Lance was standing outside of Keith's room with messy hair and no shirt on. Keith was right by the door, and he looked furious. His eyebrows were drawn together, his mouth was a straight line, and in his right hand he held the other boy's shirt. Lance, on the other hand, had a big smile on his face, and he didn't look at all disturbed by the fact that he was half naked. It was obvious to Shiro what was happening: Lance had tried to prank Keith, and somehow he had stolen Lance's shirt and thrown him out of the room.

(Something seemed … wrong with that explanation, but Shiro couldn't think of a better one.)

"What in the world is happening here?" Shiro heard that his voice sounded tired, but that was exactly what he was. He really didn't have the energy to deal with this right now.

Lance quickly turned around, smile fading from his face. Keith's eyes were so wide in surprise that he almost forgot to look angry. "Shiro … " Lance said, "this is not what it looks like."

"Are you sure?" asked Shiro. "Because I think it's exactly what it looks like. You two are fighting again, despite what we told you earlier. Honestly, I can't believe it. I thought better of you."

Keith crossed his arms over his chest and looked down. "Shiro, that's not what's … "

Shiro interrupted him and Keith's voice died down. "You know what? I don't care. Keith, give Lance his shirt back. Lance, don't bother Keith again when you are not welcome. Until tomorrow I expect you to get it together. I'm tired of all of this, and it's up to you to fix it. This is not how you act like a team, and I'm seriously considering locking you two together in a room until you learn how to get along."

With that, he turned around and walked away to finally get his bath. He didn't like to be so harsh, but right now the boys were getting on his nerves, and it was not a new problem.

With his back turned he missed the look that Keith and Lance were exchanging, but he didn't miss the feeling in his stomach that told him that he was missing something.

xXx

It was the next day, and Pidge hadn't slept in nearly twenty-four hours, but she wasn't tired, at least not yet. She was sure that the sleep deprivation would catch up with her soon, but she was fine for the moment, and that was all that mattered. She still had work to do, and she had promised herself and Coran, who had asked the youngest paladin with a worried look if she was alright, to sleep once she was finished, and she didn't have many lines of code left.

She was sitting in the round couch in the lounge and three others was in the room with her: Allura, Coran and Hunk. The first two were both sitting on the couch on the opposite side of her, reading some strange alien newspaper that Pidge had never heard of, and Hunk was sitting beside her, so still that she suspected he'd fallen asleep.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened, and Shiro stepped in. He looked troubled and sighed loudly when he sat down beside Allura.

"What is it?" the princess asked.

Shiro yawned. "Sorry, but I didn't sleep that well. I was up thinking and then I couldn't fall asleep."

"What were you thinking about?" asked Coran curiously and looked up.

"Keith and Lance."

Allura looked up from her reading with a slightly worried expression and put the newspaper down in her knee. "Oh, then I understand. I have also been thinking about them.

Shiro shook his head. "I'm just worried about them, I don't know what's going on. It's not unusual that they fight, but they do it every time they're alone. I wouldn't be surprised if they were doing it right now."

Pidge's eyes left her work and she looked around the room with a slightly confused expression. Did they … They really didn't know? She smiled, and it caught Shiro's eyes.

"What's going on, Pidge? Why are you smiling?"

She stroke her hair out of her face and met his gaze. "You really have no idea, have you?"

Everyone looked at her. "What are you talking about, number five?" asked Coran and frowned a little. "Do you know why they are behaving this way?"

"Yes," she grinned with a teasing look in her eyes, "and honestly I'm surprised that none of you've noticed. I'm sorry, but it's painfully obvious, especially for me. After all, I know what it's like to keep a secret."

"What are you saying?" asked Hunk. "Is Keith secretly a girl?!"

Pidge laughed. "No, I don't think so. It's something much less complicated than that."

"Then tell us." said Allura. Pidge shook her head and smirked.

"Uh, no. It's really not my secret to tell. You'll have to ask them yourselves. Don't worry though", she quickly added when Allura tried to protest, "it's something good."

Everyone's faces were filled with extreme confusion, and Pidge resisted the urge to laugh.

Oh, this was going to be interesting.

xXx

Two long days passed before they got the chance to talk about the 'Klance problem', as Pidge jokingly had started to call the situation. It was not that things got in the way, but the right moment just never seemed to come. No one else caught the boys doing anything weird, but Allura still wanted to bring up the subject, and she saw her chance by dinner the third day.

"Paladins," she announced with a loud voice, and everyone stopped eating and went quiet. "I think the time has come to talk about the so called 'Klance problem'."

"The what?" laughed Lance. "That sounds really stupid, no offence princess. What do you mean by that?"

"She means", said Shiro, "the problem with you and Keith."

"What problem?" asked Keith with a loud and confused voice. "The only problem around here is how bad you've been treating us the last month."

Shiro looked even more perplexed than Keith. "Excuse me, what? We haven't been treating you badly, we have only called you out on your behavior. If you can't get along then that's a problem for the whole team and not only for you."

"But that's the thing, isn't it?" said Lance. "We are getting along. In fact, we haven't had a single real fight in almost four months. Everyone have just been imagining things."

Allura didn't understand a thing. Not a single fight for four months? That didn't add up at all. What about all the time the boys had suddenly been spending together? Why had Hunk told her that he had found them standing close and alone on the training deck, and why had Shiro found Lance outside of Keith's room with no shirt on … oh. OH.

Suddenly she understood everything, but Shiro didn't.

"Not a single fight? Are you joking?" said their leader. "You are together at weird times, and I know that you are only together when you have a disagreement. Both Hunk and I have found you looking like you just had a battle and you almost always look at each other when we have a meeting. I assumed that you glared at each other because you were angry, but if that's not the case then what's going on?"

Keith blinked and frowned. "What the hell are you … ?" He interrupted himself and widened his eyes. It looked like he finally understood something. Slowly he turned to Lance who has sitting to his right. "Did you seriously forget to tell them?"

Lance's eyes widened. "Oh, right, I was supposed to do that!"

Keith facepalmed, then he looked around in the room with a next to horrified expression on his face. "Are you telling me that none of you guys knew?"

"Knew about what?" asked Hunk and glared, half teasingly and half hard, at Lance. "Did you keep something from me?"

"Knew about … about us!" Keith looked around, desperate in an almost comical way.

Pidge slowly raised her hand with a wide smile. "I figured it out, surprisingly. You were not really hiding it, and I'm not _entirely_ behind when it comes to feelings."

Keith groaned. "So no one else then." He looked embarrassed, and his face was starting to turn red. "I didn't think we had anything to hide. Lance was supposed to tell you everything weeks ago."

Lance started so laugh. "Sorry, I totally forgot. Guess I was just too happy. But this really explains a lot, doesn't it?"

"Okay, can someone please explain to me what's going on?" asked Hunk loudly. "I don't understand anything."

"Let's just say … " Lance was smiling, "that I think Keith is really cute when he's blushing like this."

With those words, he bended forward and kissed the shorter boy on the mouth.

xXx

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us!"

It was night, if things like day and night even existed in space. Everyone was sleeping (even Pidge had been forced to leave her work for at least eight hours), except Hunk and Lance, who sat together in the kitchen. They had been sitting there for a while in silence, just enjoying each others company, so Lance's voice was hoarse when he replied to Hunk.

"I guess I was just too happy, you know? Do you remember that time when Keith was out on that solo mission with the red lion? Yeah, I was supposed to tell you then. He didn't want us to make a big deal out of it, you know how Keith is, but I just forgot, and I guess that's how 'The Klance problem' was created. I still can't believe that Pidge made us a ship name."

"I can't believe that I missed everything about it. What kind of best friend am I? I thought you were lying about everything!"

Lance hugged Hunk with one arm from the side. "You are the best friend in the whole world, and don't you dare forget it! Anyways, I was just thinking about how amazing it was that I had a boyfriend, so I just assumed that I'd already told you. I was really confused when you and Shiro accused us of fighting. Guess I was just too dumb to remember that I had forgotten to tell you."

Hunk leaned slightly against Lance. "I'm really curious to know how you two got together."

Lance chuckled. "Well, it's kind of a funny story. Or maybe I just think of it as that because I'm the luckiest boy in the galaxy."

"But really though, what happened?" asked Hunk. "How did Keith agree to date you?"

Lance hesitated for a second. "We were actually having a fight - it's so like us, isn't it? - and then I just kissed him. I don't know why I did it, guess I just got feeling. I expected him to punch me, but then he just didn't let me go … I spent the night in his room and we … "

"Woaah buddy, too much information! I don't need any details, thank you very much."

The other boy laughed and silence fell over the two again. A comfortable silence that spoke of friendship and understanding. After a few minutes, Hunk spoke again.

"Well, we should probably go to sleep. It's late, and I'm sure your boyfriend is dying to see you."

Lance snorted. "He's probably sleeping. He likes to pretend that he's all emo and rebellious, but I swear that on the inside he's just precious and cute."

"I don't believe you, but I guess you know him better than I do." Hunk smiled. "Goodnight Lance."

"Goodnight Hunk. Love you forever!"

xXx

Just like Lance was expecting, Keith was asleep when he entered his room. The dark haired boy was hugging his pillow, and looked so young and peaceful. His small and quiet snores made Lance smile as he slowly made his way to the bed and slank down beside Keith, careful not to disturb his sleep.

Lance smiled. He really did have the cutest boyfriend, and he really was the luckiest boy in the galaxy, maybe even in the whole world.

xXx

 **(I'm not entirely happy with this story, but if I would wait I would never be brave enough to actually publishing it xD)**

 **Hi everyone! This is a thing I've had written but not edited for a while, but I finally gained the courage to edit and publish it. If you liked the story, please leave a review on your way out. It doesn't have to be long at all, just tell me what you liked and what I can do better. I'm not great at English (I'm from Sweden), so if you find any language errors, please tell me so that I can improve my English and my writing in general. I hope that everyone's doing okay, and we might see each other again if I ever get around to finish the other 3000 fanfictions I'm currently working on x)**


End file.
